The cute and innocent gang heir?
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: Everyone thinks that Yugi is just a cute and innocent teenager while Jake is a blood thirsty gangster but Yugi is the heir to the Duel Monster's Gang and Jake, is a Kuriboh but only a select few now that secret.Yami and Atem are the leaders of the Millennium Puzzle gang and lovers. Yugi's mission to make the two fall in love with him without letting them in on his secret. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or its characters. The only thing in the story I own is the idea and my OC Jake Mutou.

"What was that?" A small teenage boy grabbed a larger boy's tie and pulled him down so they were face to face. The small teenage boy looked to be only thirteen years old, had hair with three black point with purple tips, blonde bangs, big round purple eyes, beautiful pale skin, and was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Too cute too eat" on the front with a white sheep on the back, also had blue shorts, a black choker, and black sneakers.

The taller boy looked to be 20, had red nearly cut hair, blue bangs, purple eyes, slightly tanned skin with scars on his arms, a dark magician tattoo on his right arm and a face-down duel monster's card on his left shoulder, and he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, jeans with holes, sunglasses that was on the top of his head, and two pocket knifes in his belt loops. The pockets knifes actually were dull so they couldn't hurt anyone but only he and the smaller boy knew that.

The small boy usually looked innocent and harmless but right now, in the living room of his and the older boy's house, he had a glare that would make even the toughest guys pee their pants and his grip was like steel, while the larger boy that usually looked intimidating and like a killer was shaking and looked more harmless than a mouse.

"U-um….well you see…" The larger boy gulped and avoided the smaller boy's glare.

"Speak up!" The smaller boy pulled harder on the larger boy's tie.

"Yugi let Jake go." An old man walked into the room and shook his head. The smaller boy, Yugi, groaned and released the larger boy's, Jake, tie.

"Thanks Grandpa." Jake rubbed his neck and sighed, smiling. The old man was shorter than both boys, had hair like Yugi's but it was gray from old age, he had a small gray mustache, a gray beard, purple eyes, wrinkles, scars all over his body, muscles, and he was wearing a green suit, and black shoes. He didn't look that intimidating but to the two boys in the room if they had to go against the devil or their grandpa they'd pick the devil any say of the week.

"Now what did he do?" Their grandpa sighed and looked at Yugi.

"He smiled at someone and was acting all goody good even though he's supposed to be a "gang member"!" Yugi pointed at Jake and growled.

"Yugi….that's no reason to hurt your twin brother. He's doing his best but you should know that he doesn't want anything to do with the family business." Grandpa rubbed his temples and shook his head. He was getting very old of Yugi's short temper especially when it involved his twin brother. It seemed to the old man that Yugi went out of his way to be cruel to Jake. Yugi had been cruel to Jake since Yugi found out what the Kuriboh status meant.

"Why should I care? He was born into this family and can't do anything about it." Yugi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He knew that he was being too much but he had to act that way except his Grandpa didn't understand why.

"Yugi stop it now!" Their grandpa slapped Yugi and glared at him.

"G-grandpa it's fine….it's my fault. I'm supposed to act as the family heir until Yugi takes over and I just forgot that for a second. I'm just a small little Kuriboh that has no rights…." Jake ran over to them, grabbing Grandpa's hand.

"Jake….." Grandpa looked at Jake with sadness and lowered his hand. Jake let go of his hand and smiled. He looked at the dark magician tattoo on his arm and searched for the sleeve on his arm. He found it and slowly slipped the sleeve,

with the Dark magician on it, that matched his skin tone to a tee off to reveal a small Kuriboh tattoo on his right arm.

"Good you just don't forget that." Yugi groaned and searched for the skin sleeve on his right arm. He took it off and revealed his dark magician tattoo that covered his whole arm. He went to his left arm and took off the skin sleeve to reveal a face-down duel monster's card on his left shoulder. He put the sleeves in his pockets and stretched his arms.

"I'm going to the shooting room." He looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Actually I need to talk to you two." Grandpa held out his hand and sighed.

"Us?" Jake raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Yes you two." Grandpa nodded and took out a throwing knife from his pocket, tossing it in the air and catching it.

"What is it?" Yugi groaned and stretched his arms.

"This is more for you, Yugi, but Jake will want to hear this." Grandpa glanced at Yugi with a slight smirk on his face.

"Just spit it out, old man!" Yugi glared at Grandpa and growled.

"I'm getting to it….you're so impatient." Grandpa threw the knife at Yugi's head but missed as Yugi dodged it quickly.

"Yeah because I don't want to be in the same room as the Kuriboh that's why." Yugi grabbed the knife from the wall and glared at Jake, making him jump.

"Well you won't be living in this house for too long." Grandpa sighed and took two folders from his jacket.

"Whys that?" Yugi's eyes widened and he looked at Grandpa.

"Yugi's not going to live here anymore?" Jake frowned and looked at the ground. He was sad that he wouldn't see his brother anymore except at school and they weren't allowed to talk since no one would think that someone that looked like Yugi would associate with a gang member especially the "heir".

"Not permanently but I have a mission for you, Yugi." Grandpa smiled and chuckled.

"And that's?" I walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Here is the files of all the info that you'll need." Grandpa hands Yugi the files and Yugi opened them, skimming through them.

"Atem Millennium and Yami Pazuru. Who are these two and why does their names sound so familiar?" Yugi rubbed his chin and tried to remember where he might have heard the names. He couldn't for the life of him remember the names though.

"They are part of the Millennium Puzzle gang." Grandpa groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you mean that one is in the Millennium gang and the other's in the Puzzle gang?" Jake tilted his head and scratched his head.

"No the two gangs have become one so now they have more territory, members, power, and money then we do." Grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"WHAT?!" Jake and Yugi's eyes widened and we stared at Grandpa in disbelief.

"But they used to be mortal enemies since forever." Jake gulped and shuddered. Yugi and Jake both knew that it was trouble if they were together as they had already been trouble by themselves and the Duel Monsters had always made deals with them as they hated each other too much to try to go against the Duel Monsters but instead each other.

"Yeah but now they are one gang which puts us in a bad situation so that's why we need Yugi to do this mission." Grandpa looked at Yugi with a straight face and Jake watched, nervously.

"What do I need to do?" Yugi smirked and put his hands in his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you have to get two gang members to fall for you?" Joey finished his sandwich and went to grab some of Yugi's food but Yugi slapped his hand away. Joey glared at Yugi and rubbed his hand which made Yugi just rolled his eyes. Yugi was eating lunch on the roof with his friends and fellow gang members, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Tristan Taylor, and Marik Ishtar.

No one in the school though except a few knew they were in the Duel Monsters Gang as they were the ones that got all the undercover jobs that let them have a more normal life. They were called the 5 face down cards as they all had important jobs that were given to them right when they had joined so they would never be suspected of being a part of the Duel Monsters. They even had the skin tone sleeve so that no one could see their tattoos and for Joey and Tristan it's where they had their fake tattoos for the other gang they were a "part" of. Everyone knew of the group but only the higher-ups and their family members knew their true identities and the things they do.

"Well that should be easy for you." Ryou smirked and chuckled. Ryou was in charge of converting others to join the Duel Monsters so he knew what it was like to have to try to get someone to to like him and when he started it was almost impossible but now he could make most fall for him with just a look. Surprisingly though he was still able to keep his identity as he usually went undercover.

"How the fuck is that easy? I've never been on a date and don't even know what their taste is! Grandpa only gave me their names, what they look like, and any info he could get in a month's time! This is the least amount of info I've ever gotten for a stupid mission." Yugi glared at Ryou and growled. Ryou rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch. Yugi as the heir of the gang and one of the unknown members he usually got assassination jobs and other missions that he'd blame on Jake since Jake couldn't hurt others and he enjoyed making others fear the Duel Monsters.

"What's their name?" Marik tilted his head and looked at Yugi, his face showed that he really didn't really care though. Marik was the strategist and the information gatherer that would plan out every step for a plan for battles, infiltrations, much more, and would get any information on a person...for a price. Most of the time the plans would always work and his info was right but even he had his messups. His only problem was that he would sometimes work for others than in the gang though only through his secret henchmen, Weevil and Rex, so no one found out his secret.

"Atem Millennium and Yami Pazuru?" Yugi picked up the folders and reread them. Joey and Tristan's eyes widened and they spit out the sodas they had been drinking, hitting Ryou in the face and hair.

"What was that for?" Ryou's eyes widened and he glared at the two with pure hatred as he would have to go to the nurses just to get a new outfit and washup in the gym's locker room.

"Why them of all people?" Joey stood up and groaned. Joey is an undercover spy that had been put in the Millennium Gang but now since the two gangs were together he was part of the bigger group. He had actually gotten high in the ranks but he was now going to have to work even harder since there was two leaders instead of one and the newer one doesn't like him much.

"Is your grandpa trying to get you killed?" Tristan sighed and shook his head. Tristan is also an undercover spy that had been put in the Puzzle Gang but was in the Millennium Puzzle gang now with Joey and, even though he wasn't that high up, he had the trust of all the low ranks from the Puzzle Gang but now had to get the Millennium's trust as well.

"What is it?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at them, concerned.

"Those are the leaders of the Millennium Puzzle." Joey sighed and sat down.

"WHAT?!" Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened and the stared at Joey and Tristan in disbelieve.

"Yeah...Marik would you like to tell him what you know?" Tristan got up as grabbed everyone's garbage as he needed to take a breather.

"What will you give me for it?" Marik smirked and looked at Yugi.

"You'll wake up tomorrow and not be dead." Yugi took a small pistol out of his pants and pointed it at Marik's head.

"Hm….I'm not sure. How about you make me lunch for a week." Marik's shook his head and rubbed his chin. He wasn't scared of Yugi's threats since he knew that he was still needed and as long as someone was needed them Yugi wouldn't kill them, maybe crippled them but that's as far as he'd go.

"Ugh...fine…." Yugi groaned and put the pistol back in its hiding spot.

"I'll make you dinner for a week, I need info on a guy as well." Ryou smiled and stood up.

"Oh yeah….now what do you want to know Yugi and who's the guy,Ryou?" Marik took out his laptop and started to type so fast that it looked like he was just pressing random buttons.

"Anything you can get about them." Yugi sighed and stood up.

"Bakura Yami." Ryou touched his sticky hair and shivered.

"Got it and I'll have the info for you when I come over for dinner tonight." Marik nodded and didn't look away from his laptop.

"Ryou let's go to the bathroom to get that out of your hair." Yugi smiled and grabbed Ryou's hand, dragging him from the roof into to inside the school. Yugi was wearing his fake and innocent smile that he always did when he was around others since that was the impersonation he got from everyone when they met him.

"Ok...Yugi where are you going to be staying anyways?" Ryou walked into the bathroom and stopped at the sink, Yugi following him.

"Grandpa wants me to live with you, Ryou, but if I can't then he'll just buy me a place." Yugi turned the water on and put some soap on his hand, rubbing his hands together.

"That's fine with me but that means you do chores and follow my rules." Ryou shrugged and put his hair in the water.

"Fine…" Yugi groaned and tried to wash the soda out of Ryou's hair.

[Time skip]

"So what's your plan?" Ryou looked at Yugi as he was making dinner for himself, Yugi, and Marik. Ryou had short white black unlike his usual long white hair since the long hair was actually a wig that he wore to hide his identity from others that personally knew his true self. He had taken his sleeves off as well so that on his left arm there was half an angel tattoo and on his right arm there was half a demon, both the faces towards the front. He was wearing a tank top that showed the top of his duel monsters card tattoo that was on his chest. He usually didn't wear a shirt but he knew that now that he had a roommate that he had to cover himself up.

"Hm...I was thinking that I'd try to get to know them and act all cute and innocent so they think that I have absolutely no connections with any of the gangs." Yugi leaned back in his chair and leaned his head back.

"You think that's going to work? They already have each other and I'm sure that they don't want a little "weekling" that can't even raise a gun." Ryou raised an eyebrow and continued to cook.

"Being the heir to a gang gives me an advantage as I know how they most likely will think and trust me I'd want to have as many lovers as I could ever get." Yugi smirked and stared at Ryou, not moving his body.

"That's only because of your family's sick tradition." Ryou groaned and rolled his eyes, looking disgusted.

"You call it sick and we call it not being weak...like my father." Yugi frowned and set the chair down. He hated to think about his dead father since he had died because he had fallen in love.

"Whatever." Ryou shook his head and glanced at Yugi, seeing the sadness that he knew Yugi would never confess to.

"Yeah...whatever. Just tell me what else you plan to do." Ryou took a step away from his cooking and walked over to Yugi, sitting next to him.

"Well I'm going to tell them that we're adopted brothers since that's already what I am in the system so if they find out my last name then they'll find my fake info." Yugi smiled a little and nodded at Ryou, happy to change the subject.

"But what if they have an expert like Seto?" Ryou smirked and crossed his legs.

"Then they'll find out I'm Jake's brother and I tell them that they were ashamed of me so they threw me out. I've planned out this whole thing and sure there are a few holes but once I get the info from Marik then I'll have everything I need." Yugi shrugged and stretched his arms.

"Yugi it's not going to be as easy as your other jobs, trust me. I've done this for years and sure getting a girl to fall you is easy as fuck but getting a guy is a totally different thing. They usually only ever want one thing and that is sex, sex, and even more sex. You are a guy as well so I know you want the same but that fake facade you made up only wants to do it with their true loves and doesn't want to be used just for pleasure. We both know that you aren't a virgin by a longshot but they don't know that and not having your "cherry" popped is much more appealing probably then a slut. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ryou looked at Yugi with a serious look but Yugi hadn't really been paying attention since he already knew what Ryou was saying.

"Do you tell everyone you get with that you're a virgin?" Yugi smirked and stood up.

"Yes but I only do it with them for missions and that's all. I would like to actually have that one person to fall in love with but when they find out the real me then that's over." Ryou sighed and watched Yugi as he walked over to him.

"Is that why you do disguises?" Yugi sat on Ryou's lap, facing him.

"That's not the point…." Ryou sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Yugi pouted cutely and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, neither caring if someone walked in on them.

"Do you?" Ryou chuckled and smiled.

"Yes I do. You don't want me to reveal that I'm not a virgin to them and make sure I stay in character so I don't let them persuade me into anything cute and innocent me wouldn't want." Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to the mission after talking to Ryou about it but he knew he couldn't back out.

"Yes and we both can't take off our sleeves from now on." Ryou leaned back in the chair and didn't let go of Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Yugi tilted his head and blinked his eyes, confused. They both knew that the sleeves don't need to be taken off but they got itchy if they were kept on too long and it gets very irritating on the skin.

"If Atem, Yami, or Bakura come over and they are off then we are dead meat sadly so we can't take them off." Ryou sighed and unwrapped his arms, stretching.

"Ok but one question…." Yugi sighed and smirked a little, unwrapping is arms.

"What is it?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and watched as Yugi started to kiss his neck.

"Can we have sex?" Yugi whispered quietly and went to slip a hand down Ryou's pants.

"Can I get dinner first?" Marik walked into the room, to the table, and sat down in the chair next to the one Yugi had been in, holding his laptop. Ryou and Yugi blushed and looked at Marik in disbelief.

"H-how long have you been listening?" Yugi jumped off of Ryou and blushed darker, looking at the ground.

"Long enough…." Marik shrugged and set his laptop down.

"O-ok….I'll make everyone's plates." Ryou got up and went into the the kitchen. Yugi looked at Marik and shook his head to calm himself down. He may be a dangerous gang hair even he sometimes got embarrassed especially when others watched him doing things since he was into exhibition.

"Here." Marik took out two thick folders and set them in front of Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi stared at the folder and tilted his head.

"The info on Atem and Yami." Marik rolled his eyes and started to type on his laptop.

"Oh…" Yugi nodded and took a deep breath. He picked up the top and started to read through it, a smirk appearing on his face. He was getting more info than he actually had expected but he had forgotten that Marik never did anything halfway.

"If you two are going to have sex then you should lock the door." Marik glanced at Yugi but Yugi didn't respond as he was too indulged in the files.

"Marik stop being so blunt." Ryou walked in with three plates of different dishes. He set down a different dish in front of the three seats and sat down in his chair.

"Being honest." Marik shrugged and picked up a folder.

"Here Ryou." He handed it to Ryou and went to eat his food.

"Thanks." Ryou took the folder and started to read it. A smirk was forming on his face as he got more info than he already had on his next victim.

"You two look happy." Marik paused and looked at his two smirking friends with a raised eyebrow.

"We are." Ryou and Yugi glanced over the folder and their smirks turned to evil grins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[I will be on vacation for a week and will most likely not be able to update my stories so I'm updating the ones that I can today and tomorrow since I'm leaving Friday. I apologize now if my others stories take longer to update because of this]

"Ok class, I know it's the middle of the first semester but we have two new students that I'd like you to welcome. You two boys can come in, now." The teacher, , smiled and looked at the classroom door. Yugi was sitting in the back of the room as the teacher allowed the students to pick where they sat and they could always change it. He usually sat in the front but he knew then he wouldn't have a chance to sit with Atem and Yami since everyone sat in the front. He sat up more when he heard announce new students. He knew who it was since he had been able to get his cousin, Seto Kaiba, to hack into the school system and put them in at least most of his classes and if he didn't have class with one of them then he had it with the other.

Two students walked into the room and immediately more than two-thirds of the classroom froze in fear while the rest of the class, except Yugi, looked at their classmates in confusion while Yugi looked at them excitedly. Atem looked to be sixteen maybe seventeen, had hair like Yugi but there was blonde streaks in his points and the tips were red, red slanted eyes, and tanned skin. Yami looked just like Atem except his hair had purple tips and he had pale skin like Yugi. Atem and Yami were wearing the school uniform but they just seemed to have a murderous aura that made others want to stay away from them. They just stood in the front of the class and glanced around at their classmates who were all except for one glancing away.

"Would you two like to introduce yourself?" smiled and sat down in her desk. She did know that Atem and Yami were gang leaders but as she worked for the school she got special protection and wasn't supposed to be touched but she still knew not to push it.

"I'm Atem." Atem smirked and put his hands in his pockets, enjoying the scared looks.

"And I'm Yami." Yami smiled a little and leaned against the wall.

"Ok...hm...let's see where there is any free seats." glanced around the room and tried to find seats where they wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"They can sit next to me !" Yugi's smile got bigger as he shot out of his chair and started to wave his arm in the air. He knew he probably seemed crazy as to want to be near two guys that seem scarier than the devil but others thought he was a friendly and innocent boy that wanted to be friends with anyone and everyone.

"Yugi don't." The boy in front of Yugi whispered and faced him.

"Why?" Yugi looked at the boy innocently and tilted his head.

"T-they...well…" The boy started to shake as he saw Atem and Yami walk towards them from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I can't be friends with them?" Yugi's eyes seemed to get bigger and he forced tears to fall down his cheek.

"Y-you can…" The boy flinched and turned around.

"Yay!" Yugi smiled big and wiped away the fake tears. The other students looked at Yugi with pity and it annoyed Yugi.

"Ok students, I have a meeting so I'll be back soon so don't get in trouble please." got up and walked out of the room, glaring at Atem and Yami as sat in the desk on the right of Yugi's desk.

"Hello…." Yami smirked and leaned over to have a look at Yugi since Atem was sitting between them.

" My name is Yugi and you're Atem and Yami right?" Yugi giggled and held out his hand for Atem.

"That's right, little one." Atem took Yugi's hand and planted a kiss on it. Him and Yami were already confused and this just confused them even more since they were sure that most of the school was from their territory so they expected everyone to stay away.

"Little one?" Yugi blushed and didn't move his hand to pretend to be shocked. When he had read about Atem, he'd learned that he was a player but wasn't that trustworthy so Yugi wanted to get on his good side before Yami if possible.

"Well you are cute and little so little one since Yugi is too much too remember." Yami chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"Too much to remember?" Yugi frowned and looked at the ground. He was getting really pissed that Atem and Yami were treating him like trash but he knew that he couldn't get out of character.

"Yeah...unless you have a reason to be remembered." Atem shrugged and gently grabbed Yugi's chin, making him look at him.

"Well I'm Yugi and I love to play games, making friends, and helping others out. How about you tell me about yourself." Yugi smiled and looked straight in Atem's eyes, making the bigger one flinch. Yugi made a mental note that Atem wasn't a fan of others staring him in the eye.

"You think we'll just tell you about ourselves even though we just met?" Atem raised an eyebrow and let go of Yugi's chin.

"I told you about myself." Yugi pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid.

"Ok...what do you wanna know?" Yami quickly glanced at the door and smirked. Yugi opened his mouth to ask a question but heard the door open.

"Class I'm back." walked in and Yugi cursed in his head and sat up straight.

"Well too bad, looks like the teacher is back." Yami chuckled and put his feet on his desk.

"Oh….ok…." Yugi teared up and nodded.

[Time Skip]

"Hey Yami!" Yugi forced a smile as he saw Yami in his next class and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Ugh…" Yami groaned and looked down at Yugi. He usually would've punched anyone that touched him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yugi what are you doing over….Sir." Joey walked over to them and froze when he saw Yami. Joey knew that Yugi was on a mission but that didn't mean he had to treat Yami any different than he already did.

"Hm...who are you again?" Yami looked Joey up and down and shrugged.

"I'm Joey, sir. I'm one of Atem's higher ups." Joey groaned and facepalmed.

"Oh...do you know this squirt?" Yami nodded and pointed at Yugi who as still hugging him.

"This is Yugi Bakura." Joey sighed and pulled Yugi off of Yami. Yugi pouted and looked up at Joey.

"Joey you know Yami?" Yugi tilted his head and brushed him off when Joey put him down.

"Yes and I don't think you should be around him or Atem." Joey nodded and patted his head.

"Why?" Yugi tilted and Yami chuckled.

"They're a part of a gang." Joey sat down in the seat in front of Yami and sighed.

"Which one?" Yugi sat next to Yami and looked innocently at Yami.

"Millenium Puzzle, little one." Yami smirked and waited for the scared look that never came.

"Which one is that?" Yugi scratched his head and Yami's eyes widened.

"The one Joey's in." Yami chuckled and Yugi's eyes widened.

"You're in a gang Joey?" Yugi looked at Joey with fear in his eyes and was shaking.

"Ugh...I didn't want you to know but yes." Joey frowned and rubbed Yugi's head who flinched.

"Which one is the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi mumbled and took a few deep breathes.

"Does this kid live under a rock?" Yami groaned and crossed his legs.

"No...but he lives in Duel Monster's territory." Joey sighed and stretched his arms above his head.

"What?" Yami raised an eyebrow and glanced at Yugi.

"Yeah" Yugi frowned and looked at the ground.

[Time skip]

"Atem!" Yugi ran to Atem and hugged him tightly even though Atem didn't have a shirt as they were in the gym room. Atem's eyes widened and he held his arms up.

"Sir…." Joey walked in behind Yami and had watched Yugi tackle Atem.

"Joey get him off of me." Atem sighed and tried to push Yugi off but he had an iron grip.

"Yes sir….Yugi you've got to stop this." Joey chuckled and easy pulled Yugi off of Atem. He set Yugi down and Yugi pouted.

"Why?" Yugi looked up at Joey and made his eyes bigger.

"I'm sure they don't like to be attacked and I don't want them breaking your arm by accident." Joey sighed and covered Yugi's eyes before he could use his puppy dog eyes on him.

"Wouldn't be an accident." Yami mumbled and Joey glared at him which didn't even faze Yami.

"I'm not that weak!" Yugi flailed his arms around and Joey moved his hand.

"Just get changed." Joey sighed and went to open his his own locker.

"Got it!" Yugi smiled and nodded. He opened his locker and grabbed his gym clothes, running to the shower stalls to change. Atem and Yami watched him with hunger in their eyes and they took a glance at each other.

"Hey Joey….is that squirt taken?" Atem smirked and put on the rest of his gym uniform.

"Why?" Joey glanced at them and raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Yami rolled his eyes and started to strip.

"Fine and, to answer your question, no he isn't." Joey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We see." Atem chuckled and nodded. Yami was in the middle of changing when he heard...

"Move, that's my locker." Jake glared down at a boy that had been in front of his locket.

"I-i'm sorry…" The boy ran away and Jake opened his locket.

"Is that?" Yami narrowed his eyes and finished putting on his shorts.

"Jake Mutou….The most feared student in this school and heir to the Duel Monster's gang. You two may have a grudge against him but I wouldn't try anything yet." Joey shook his head and leaned against the wall since he was changed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Yugi watching Jake and knew that he had a plan right away.

"Hey Jake!" Yugi smiled and ran over to his brother which made the all the boys freeze.

"What is that idiot doing?" Joey groaned and facepalmed.

"What do you want squirt?" Jake glared down at Yugi and growled.

"I-I just wanted to say hi…" Yugi flinched and started to shake.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson again, Yugi?" Jake grabbed Yugi's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"N-no….I'm sorry…" Yugi was shaking even more and tears were falling down his face.

"Now go before I decide to change my mind." Jake threw Yugi to the ground and went back to his locker.

"Y-yes…." Yugi nodded and scrambled away, shaking and tears still falling down his face.

"Yugi…." Joey frown and shook his head.

"What was the deal with that?" Atem grounded his teeth and glared at Jake.

"Whenever Jake's in a bad mood, he uses Yugi as a personal punching bag so if he ever comes with injuries it's usually because of that." Joey closed his locker and glanced at Atem and Yami.

"That's not right...he's clearly weaker." Atem shook his head and glared at Jake as well. Jake knew that every time he hurt Yugi he gained more enemies in the school as most of the school saw him as their icon as he was "sweet and innocent" unlike everyone else in the school.

"Yeah…." Joey turned so Yami and Atem couldn't see the smirk on his face as he walked to Yugi. He hadn't realized that his "leaders" were weak for those that appeared to be weak and helpless. He knew that would come to bite them later as looks could be deceiving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Atem walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into his large bedroom and stopped when he saw Yami on his laptop. It had been a a few days since they met Yugi "Bakura" and they had only been able to find minimal information on him which was his name, birthdate, place of birth, blood type, and his adopted father but they didn't believe any of it since it all just seemed too fake for someone that lived in the city they lived in. Most people like that had to at least know about the gangs but all he knew was that he lived in the Duel Monster's territory and that Jake Mutou was a very dangerous guy or at least that was all he was telling them. Atem and Yami hated to be lied to but they had no proof except their instinct that he was lying.

They found it weirder though that he was always in a class with at least one of them even though they had made sure two days before they entered to have every class with Jake Mutou so they could find a way to get their revenge on him but they only had gym together and he sat out so that didn't help. Atem and Yami have a pure hatred for Jake because he killed both of their fathers a few months ago and a few years ago had killed Yami's mother when she'd been carrying his little sister and then drew in their blood his personal signature, Jake's name in cursive with a dark magician card in the victim's hand…..if it was still there.

"Yami?" Atem started to dry his hair with his free towel and walked over to his lover. He sat next to him and ran his free hand through Yami's hair.

"Why do we care if he's lying so much?" Yami leaned into Atem's touch and sighed, closing his eyes. They weren't sure but seeing Yugi every day had added some excitement in their life since being gang leaders was much more work than they had expected and they always were tired until they saw Yugi.

"He's the first that doesn't look at us for being a part of a gang and we are probably just scared of him faking it all." Atem kissed Yami's forehead and laid down next to him.

"I guess you're right but I already have you and you have me so why do we need another?" Yami groaned and opened his eyes to look at his love.

"Our hearts just want him, I guess." Atem shrugged and pecked Yami's lips.

"This sucks." Yami smiled a little and sat up.

"I know...have you found anything yet?" Atem nodded and looked at the computer screen.

"Not even a speck! I looked through the school and hospital files and there is only a Yugi Bakura for the school but according to the hospital he doesn't exist." Yami grounded his teeth and threw his hands in the air

"Is there anyone else names Yugi then? Maybe he changed his name was changed since he was adopted after all." Atem laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Let me try….found it...but you aren't going to like it." Yami nodded and started to type on the computer. His eyes widened when he had found the files they had been looking for and shook his head. Atem raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"What the hell?!" He looked over Yami's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"I guess we should just give up on him?" Yami sighed as he read the name again...Yugi Mutou...the last name of their enemy.

"No...this gives me an idea." Atem smirked and shook his head as he read through the files more. It didn't have everything about Yugi except the things that he was fine with others knowing about himself but Atem and Yami didn't know that.

"Really?" Yami tilted his head and looked at his love.

"Yeah...it's obvious that Yugi and Jake are brothers so we have our ticket of revenge." Atem wrapped his arms around Yami and chuckled evilly.

"We're going to kill him?" Yami frowned and looked back at his computer.

"No…." Atem sighed and shook his head.

[With Yugi and Ryou]

"How's it been with Bakura?" Yugi took a bite of his sandwich and glanced at Ryou who was playing darts, still with his wig since Yugi and Ryou didn't know if Atem, Yami, or Bakura could ever come over.

"I hate that guy!" Ryou growled and threw a dart at Yugi's head.

"Why?" Yugi tilted his head just enough for the dart to miss him and walked over to Ryou.

"He doesn't even seem somewhat interested in me." Ryou sighed and thre a dart at his dartboard, hitting it in the center.

"That's why?" Yui raised an eyebrow and finished his sandwich.

'No….but, when I tried to talk to him, he just….was a stupid bastard!" Ryou sighed and set his darts down.

"Wow...I've never seen you care about a mission this much." Yugi smirk and chuckled evilly.

"I-I don't…." Ryou blushed a little and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oooh do you like him?" Yugi stood up and grabbed his plate.

"N-no of course not!" Ryou's eyes widened and he looked at Yugi in disbelief.

"You do like him! I didn't know you like the hard to play type." Yugi burst out laughing and walked to the kitchen, putting the plate in the sink.

"Shut up!" Ryou glared at Yugi anf blushed darker.

"Fine…." Yugi rolled his eyes and started to wash the dishes in the sinks.

"So….how's it going with Atem and Yami." Ryou sighed and sat down in Yugi's seat.

"They're harder to get with than I thought they'd be but Joey says that I'm already affecting them…" Yugi sighed and shook his head. He was confused with Yami and Atem since sometimes they'd ask him to hang with them but others they tried to push him away.

"Joey does know them better than we do so maybe they're starting to develop feelings for you?" Ryou shrugged and kicked his feet onto the table.

"Well I feel bad for them then." Yugi smirked and chuckled.

"Really? You feel bad?" Ryou smirked and leaned back.  
"Yeah...they're just signing up to have their hearts broken in the end." Yugi shrugged and glanced at Ryou.

"That is true but you can't let that get in your way." Ryou shook his head and his smirk got bigger.

"I know….oh I've picked her." Yugi stopped washing the dishes and grinned evilly.

"So you know who you want to bear your child?" Ryou's smirk turned into a frown and he sighed.

"Yup...and I think I'll do it after me, Atem, and Yami get close." Yugi closed the dishwasher after putting in the last dish and dried off his hands.

"Why not do it now?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi.

"She's a friend of them and I want them to hate Jake even more." Yugi walked to Ryou and sat in the chair next to him.

"You're going to be the death of Jake one day…" Ryou shook his head and chuckled.

"I know but he'll move out of the city when he gets the chance if he's smart." Yugi stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  
Do you know her name?" Ryou set his head on the table and stared at Yugi.

"Yes…." Yugi nodded and crisscrossed his legs.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ryou sighed and yawned.

"No...I know you're reliable but I don't want Grandpa to find out yet until she's pregnant and trying to kill me." Yugi chuckled and shook his head.

"She could always tell them." Ryou brushed the hair in his face and looked at Yugi seriously.

"They won't trust her after the three months she's missing and she won't even know my real name. She'll just keep saying, Jake Mutou...Jake Mutou….it was Jake Mutou!" Yugi coughed and faked a female voice in distress.

"You better hope so." Ryou rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh...I know so." Yugi smirked and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm fine…..ugh stop calling me….I know what I'm supposed to do." Yugi groaned and rubbed his eyes as he had been woken up in the middle of his nap since it was Sunday and he had nothing to do.

"But Yugi…." Yugi's Grandpa sighed as he was worried for Yugi's safety after hearing from Joey that Atem and Yami were interested in him even if that had been what he wanted from the beginning.

"What if they tap into my phone? I can't contact you until it's over." Yugi changed from his pajamas and set his phone down, putting it on speaker.

"Fine...but just be careful… and don't forget about pi-" Yugi's grandpa called out and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Bye…" Yugi called out and hung up on his Granpa. Yugi grabbed his wallet and started to walk out of his room but stopped when he heard Ryou's voice.

"Yugi are you going out?" Ryou groaned and sat up from the bed since they shared a bed because Ryou only lived in a small apartment.

"Yeah…." Yugi smiled and looked back at Ryou. He actually hadn't been planning too but he knew that he needed some time to think of what he was going to do next anyways and he knew that Ryou would ask him to get things from the grocery store as well.

"Good…." Ryou grabbed a piece of paper and quickly jot down a list of groceries. He got up from the bed and walked over to Yugi.

"Get these for me….and whatever you need as well." Ryou handed Yugi the list and his wallet.

"Um….I have my own money…." Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou.

"I know but you don't want others to be suspicious of you so use this wallet and say that I gave it to you. You can't forget that you're the cute and innocent boy that's my younger adopted brother." Ryou stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yugi rolled his eyes and put the wallet into his pocket. He really hated being the younger 'brother' of Ryou since others always thought he couldn't do things by himself just because of that title even though he had a part time job and was one of the smartest students at the school.

"Now go before I think of more to put on that list." Ryou sighed and walked past Yugi to the kitchen.

"Got it." Yugi sighed and nodded, putting the list in his pocket. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He walked out of the house and didn't notice the two shadows behind him. His eyes widened though and he screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt two set of arms wrap around him. He struggled and tried to kick and punch whoever had the nerve to try to attack him but he still made sure not to hurt the attackers since he was supposed to be weak. The attackers pushed him into a nice car and while one sat next to him the other sat in the driver's seat. Yugi was surprised to see that his attackers were Yami and Atem, with Yami next to him and Atem in the driver's seat.

"Hello Yugi." Yami smirked and crisscrossed his legs.

"Wow that's quite a voice you've got there." Atem looked back at Yugi with a smirk on his lips as he thought of some not so innocent things which Yugi understood but he forced himself not to blush from his own thoughts.

"Atem and Yami? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Millennium and Puzzle territory." Yugi looked at them innocently and tilted his head, confusingly.

"First off its Millennium Puzzle territory and we came to talk to you." Atem rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But those two gangs are mortal enemies." Yugi scratched his head and just stared at the two.

"I thought you knew nothing about gangs?" Yami raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"I don't know anything except for what my older brother, Ryou tells me." Yugi frowned and looked at his lap, cursing at himself for letting that slip.

"Hm...Ryou Bakura….he's your brother you say?" Atem sat properly in his seat and nodded.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" Yugi looked up at them and tilted his head.

"Atem lets go to our house….in Millennium Puzzle territory." Yami put his seatbelt on and rolled their eyes. They had hoped that Yugi would tell them the truth but they had expected too much.

"W-what?! N-no Ryou told me to stay in Duel Monster's territory unless I'm going to school or have something to do in neutral territory." Yugi's eyes widened and he gripped Yami's shirt tightly.

"Don't worry it's only for a short while so we can talk with no disturbances." Atem shrugged and started the car, his seatbelt already on.

"Can't we just go to neutral territory instead of we have to go somewhere? Also Ryou will get mad if I don't come back with the groceries and a mad Ryou is never a good thing." Yugi teared up and allowed Yami to put on his seatbelt.

"We'll get someone else to do it for you." Yami smiled and rubbed Yugi's cheek gently like he was fragile and could break any moment.

"B-but…" Yugi shook his head and tears fell down his face. He was truly terrified since if he was found out about being the heir when he was in their territory then it meant that he absolutely no protection except maybe Joey and Tristan but they weren't supposed to give themselves away ever and they'd be killed for being spies.  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Atem glared back at Yugi and drove off.

"I'm sorry…." Yugi whispered and started to shake.

"What did I say?" Atem growled and looked forward at the street. Yugi was beyond terrified now as he truly understood his situation...he was a lone wolf going into a den of furiosus lions that were ready to kill him when he made one wrong move.

"You're such a bad boy, Yugi. Do we have to punish you now?" Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi's cheek, making him look at him. Yugi shook his head with tears falling down his face and shaking with fear.

"Good boy." Yami nodded and kissed his forehead, gently. He held Yugi close the whole ride and did his best to calm him down since, even though he knew Yugi's real name, he didn't know the true truth and thought he was still weak and innocent.

[Time Skip]

"Yugi come on out…" Yami got out of the car and held out his hand for Yugi who was shaking like a leaf. Yugi's shaking and crying had gotten worse as he got deeper into Millennium Puzzle territory and he felt ashamed since he's looked death in the eye more than he could count and he never felt the fear he felt then. He looked up at Yami and shook his head, gripping the seat. Atem stood next to Yami and glared down at Yugi and was about to scream at him but Yami held up a hand to stop him.

"Please….I don't want to force you out of there." Yami sighed and rubbed Yugi's cheek. Yugi wiped away his tears and slowly nodded his head. He got out of the car and looked at the ground.

"Good boy...now just follow us and don't look at the others." Yami patted Yugi's head and took his hand, leading him into him and Atem's mansion. Yugi had gotten a glance of it and he could tell that it was three times the size of his own house since his Grandpa prefered small houses so that it wasn't obvious where they lived so they weren't attacked unless there was a spy. Yugi followed Yami and Atem and was confused when they just suddenly stopped. He looked up to see Atem and tilted his head.

"Give…" Atem held out his hand and stared at Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi tilted his head and glanced at Yami.

"The grocery list." Yami chuckled and shook his head.

"I-I can go myself…" Yugi frowned and looked at the ground.

"Just give me." Atem sighed and grabbed his chin, making Yugi look at him. Yugi blushed and nodded slowly, reaching into his pockets. He took the list out and handed it to Atem. Atem let go of Yugi and faced a group of members of the Millenium Puzzles that had been glaring at each other until they noticed that Atem and Yami were watching them.

"Joey and Bakura I want you two to go the store, pick up what's on this list, and drop them off at Ryou Bakura's house." Atem sighed and held out the list. He had picked those two as they had actually been cursing each other and out of every they were having the most problems as they had been worse enemies before the gangs became one.

"Where is that?" Bakura, originally a Puzzle member, put his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"I know where it is so you don't have to worry." Joey smiled a little and took the list.  
"How do you know?" Yami raised an eyebrow and glared at Joey. Everyone else in the room also looked at him curiously as they hadn't known he'd been in Duel Monster's territory before.

"Before I joined the gang I use to hang out with Yugi and Ryou at their house...it hasn't changed right Yugi?" Joey shrugged and glanced at Yugi.

"Nope still in the same place!" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, bud." Joey nodded and chuckled.

"No problem!" Yugi giggled and smiled bigger.

"Joey...do you know everything about this little one?" Atem looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I hope so since we've been best friends since we were babies." Joey nodded and put the list even in his pocket.

"Even his real name?" Yami raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"What do you mean?" Yugi looked up at Yami and tilted his head.

"Oh just that you aren't Yugi Bakura but Yugi Mutou." Yami smirked and chuckled evilly. Yugi's eyes widened and he forced himself to shake in fear. The rest of the room's eyes widened except Atem and Joey's as they already knew. Joey frowned and looked at the ground, as he noticed Atem was glaring at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"H-how'd you find out?" Yugi held his knees to his chest and took deep breathes. While he was shock, Yami and Atem had brought him to their room and set him on their bed. Yugi hadn't actually been that shocked but he knew that his fake self would be terrified when others found out he was the twin brother of the "scariest" person in the school especially since he was supposed to be the complete opposite.

"We looked up Yugi Bakura and could only find the most basic information for you so we expected that it was fake and just looked up your first name since it's not a common name when we came up on your real name which gave us a little more info but not everything we want to know." Yami sighed and glared at Yugi. Yami and Atem were leaning against the wall, near the door, just in case Yugi had a hidden knife since if he tried to attack one of them they both had guns to kill him on the spot. Unfortunately, Yugi hadn't brought a weapon with him though as he hadn't expected to be kidnapped and held at his mortal enemies house.

"How about you tell us why you lied to us?" Atem glared at Yugi and crossed his arms. Yugi had "finally" calmed down and was looking down at the silk sheets on the bed. He didn't say anything as he had to gather his thoughts since he hadn't expected them to figure out his secret that soon.

"Are you a spy?" Atem sighed and and shook his head. He was regretting ever even thinking about having feelings for Yugi now that he knew that he was Jake's brother but he wanted to use that to his advantage.

"NO!" Yugi's eyes widened and he almost jumped off the bed.

"Then what was the point?" Yami sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I-I didn't want anyone to know that I was brothers with Jake Mutou….and that they disowned me so I went to live with Ryou and changed my name. I knew that just being part of that family meant that I wouldn't have friends so I never told anyone." Yugi rubbed his arm as it was getting itchy from the new sleeve that he had made for the mission that he had worn for more than a week.

"You say they disowned you? Prove it…." Atem smirked a little and slowly walked over to the bed. He sat next to Yugi and looked down at him.

"B-but…." Yugi shuddered and blushed slightly. He felt slightly embarrassed that he was getting turned on from the fact that Atem was being so dominate and, even though Yugi hated to be looked down, he found it hot at the moment. He thought that it was probably because there was a chance that he could be caught and it excited him. He fidgeted and crossed his legs to hide the bulge forming in his pants. He was so happy that his pants were baggy as they hid his bulge pretty good.

"Or would you rather that we kill you?" Yami sighed and walked to Atem and Yugi, sitting next to Yugi.

"Fine…." Yugi gulped and nodded. He took a deep breath and took off his shirt, blushing darker. On his right arm was a kuriboh tattoo and his left had a face down duel monster's card, which was his real tattoo. Yugi covered his arms quickly and away from Atem and Yami's stare.  
"What's that?" Yami moved Yugi's hand to see the Kuriboh tattoo better and raised his eyebrow. Yugi flinched and was shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's the Kuriboh which means to the Duel Monsters that I'm less than a dog and that they could do whatever they want to me." Yugi had tears falling down his faces and he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Jake had this put on me when he was named the heir when we were kids even though he didn't know what it meant….the only reason I haven't been raped or even killed was because I always hid the truth. Please don't tell anyone else or I'll be killed or used as someone's toy." Yugi forced himself to sob and looked up at Yami.

"Why?" Atem narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He had heard of a status like the Kuriboh were anyone with the tattoo was considered a disgrace but he had never thought they'd give it to a family member of the leader. He was hating Jake more and more as he saw how he "treated" Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up at Atem and tilted his head.

"Why would he do that to his younger brother?" Yami hugged Yugi tightly and rubbed his head.

"We're twins and I'm the older one but he did it because I'm weak and thinks that I'm a disgrace to the family name." Yugi wiped away his tears and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Twins?" Yami and Atem's eyes widened as they stared down at Yugi. Yugi and Jake looked nothing alike so it was hard to believe they were even related much less twins.

"Yeah...we look nothing alike I know but it's the truth." Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's embrace more.

"Father thought for a long time that mother had an affair and that Jake was his son while I belonged to someone else but they took a blood test and it came out positive so I have gangster blood in my veins." Yugi finally stopped shaking and just had tear stains on his face.

"Why do you live in that territory still?" Atem rubbed Yugi's head and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"I don't have a choice and if you'd look me up then you would've thought I a spy." Yugi looked at Atem and sighed. He had actually thought about living in one of their territories but he threw that idea away, long ago, when he thought about how he made sure to do background checks on everyone that lives in his territories.

"He's got a point, Atem." Yami nodded and looked up at Atem.

"Why'd you come close to us?" Atem raised an eyebrow and grabbed Yugi's chin, making him look him in the eyes.

"I didn't know you were part of a gang and I wanted to be your friends." Yugi smiled innocently and stared Atem in the eye. He was a master liar by now as he did it since he'd been a little bot.

"You know nothing about us?" Atem kept his gaze on Yugi's eyes as he couldn't tell if Yugi was lying or not.  
"I tried to know as little as possible so that I would still be cute and innocent if possible." Yugi smiled a little and shrugged.

"What was your plan when you met someone that found out?" Atem sighed and let go of Yugi's chin.

"I don't know...I guess I'd just do anything I could in order for them to stay quiet." Yugi rubbed his chin, since Atem had held it too tightly, and shrugged.

"Anything?" Yami smirked a little and looked over at his lover. Atem grinned evilly and they both looked down at Yugi like predators did their prey.

"Yeah….why?" Yugi looked up at them and smiled nervously.

"Well, little one, we found out your secret and we don't have any reason not to tell everyone." Yami chuckled and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek.

"W-wait you're going to tell everyone?" Yugi's eyes widened and he stared up at the two.

"Not if you do something for us." Atem put his hand on Yugi's other cheek.

"What?" Yugi looked at them with a confused look and tried to ignored the predator gaze.

"Date us." Atem and Yami smirked bigger and Yugi blushed. He couldn't believe that he got what he wanted so easily...too easily.

(With Ryou)

"What took you so long?" Ryou opened the door and sighed. It had been about five hours since Yugi had left and he knew that it didn't even take him that long to think, maybe three hours but never five. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Bakura, the same guy he was supposed to make fall for him but was having no success so far.

"You aren't Yugi…" Ryou frowned and whispered. He looked down and noticed that he was holding a bunch of grocery bags from a store that was in the Millennium Puzzle's territory. Ryou had heard that those stores were more upgraded and had better brands but that was just some of the few advantages living in that territory like there was for living in the Duel Monster's territory.

"No I'm not." Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. Ryou did his best not to glare at Bakura or curse him off as he had his own image to uphold, it may not be as pure as Yugi's but he was supposed to be the one of nicest people in the territory. Ryou noticed that there was another guy in front of his house and was surprised to see Joey.

"Well….hello Bakura…..and Joey. What are you doing here Joey?" Ryou smiled a little and tilted his head.

"Yugi had some business with the bosses, they sent us to get your grocery and give them to you." Joey sighed and walked into the apartment with Bakura.

"Is Yugi ok?" Ryou's eyes widened and he stared at his two uninvited guest.

"They found out…." Joey stopped next to him and whispered quietly but just loud enough so Bakura would as well. Bakura set the bags down, in the kitchen, and looked back at the two.

"What? If you hurt my brother than I'll make you all regret it." Ryou's eyes widened and he glared at Bakura.

"That little thing isn't even your brother….so you knew Joey?" Bakura rolled his eyes and stared at Joey.

"Like I said, I've been friends with Yugi since we were kids and he didn't change his last name until the third grade but even before that he only told his closest friends. It's not that big of a deal anyways so why do you care?" Joey shrugged and walked to the kitchen, setting down the groceries.

"He could be a spy and you just let him get close to the boss." Bakura stomped over to Joey and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. Ryou's eyes widened and he ran over to the to before Joey could do anything that would get him demoted.

"Yugi wouldn't hurt them so you don't have to worry." Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and looked at him desperately.  
"Why should I believe you? You live with Yugi Mutou and hide his identity." Bakura let go of Joey and glared at Ryou.

"You don't have to believe me but don't judge others by who they know or are related too. It'll be one of the worst thing you ever do….trust me." Ryou shrugged and let go of his hand.

"Whatever….You do know that I could just break you without even trying, right?" Bakura smirked and put his hand on Ryou's cheek.

"I don't know...can you?" Ryou smirked and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

"You talk too much." Bakura leaned down.

"I know." Ryou chuckled and leaned up so their noses almost touched.

"You should learn to shut your trap." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you shut it for me?" Ryou smirked even more. He was excited that he was getting the closest to Bakura than he had in the times since he met him.

"I think I will." Bakura closed his eyes and was about to kiss Ryou until they heard Joey's voice.

"Can you two make out later? The bosses aren't going to be happy if we don't get back in time to pick up Yugi." Joey sighed from his spot.

"You go and pick up the squirt….and we weren't going to kiss." Bakura opened his eyes and glared at Joey.

"You sure you want that? You could be ambushed if you're alone and don't know how to get back." Joey smirked and shook his head. Bakura was confused though as to why having Joey would stop the Duel Monster gang members from attacking since they were overpowered by hundreds.

"You should go….I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ryou pulled his arms away and placed them on Bakura's chest.

"Don't think I like you, midget. I just need to keep my eyes out on you since you know about the squirt's background." Bakura glared down at Ryou and moved back.

"Ok….well how about you two put the groceries away and then leave." Ryou frowned and sighed, pointing at his fridge.

"What do we look like dogs?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and growled.

"Well you did get my groceries so yeah." Ryou shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ryou…." Joey glared at him but still picked up the groceries and started putting them away.

"What? You're always called that by your boyfriend anyways and you're part of a gang." Ryou chuckled and walked to his couch, sitting down.

"Joey has a boyfriend?" Bakura glanced at Joey and grabbed the rest of the groceries, helping Joey out.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a damn bastard that only thinks about himself and the stupid company." Joey blushed and punched the wall, denting it a little.

"Sure….now put the groceries away and if I find that I don't like how you do it then I'll make you do it again." Ryou laid down on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"We aren't you slaves." Bakura groaned and continued to put the groceries away.

"But you're willing to follow two guys and do whatever they want even if you don't know them truly? You can do this small favor after kidnapping my brother." Ryou sighed and called out.

"That bitch." Bakura growled and whispered to Joey.

"I heard that." Ryou smirked and called out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[I've seen that I've gotten a lot of people reading this but I would love to know how you guys feel about it so if you could review I would appreciate that as it inspires me to write more.]

"Joey?" Yugi raised an eyebrow when he saw his friend in front of his and Ryou's apartment door.

"Hey…" Joey sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou walked to the door and looked from behind Yugi.

"Atem and Yami sent me to pick you two up...don't ask me why." Joey sighed and put his hands in his pockets, gripping his gun as he felt eyes on him.

"Wow, Yugi you must have gotten those two to fall for you hard." Ryou smirked and handed Yugi his book bag and lunch.

"Well it's more that I got them to pity me than fall for me." Yugi shrugged and grinned evilly.

"Same thing." Ryou chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Get in the car just in case they sent anyone to follow me." Joey leaned down and whispered in Ryou and Yugi's ears.

"But what if they put a camera in the car?" Yugi whispered and narrowed his eyes, doing his best to look for the spies without being noticed but couldn't see them.

"Already destroyed it...but you can check for others." Joey walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Got it." Yugi sighed and nodded. Him and Ryou followed him to the car and were surprised to see Malik in the back seat on his laptop.

"We're all clear." Malik smirked and looked over at them.

"Malik?" Ryou's eyes widened and he sat down next to him.

"He lives in the territory as well so might as well pick him up." Joey shrugged and opened the passenger's seat for Yugi. Yugi got in and closed the door, Joey also getting in the car.

"I also threatened him if he didn't pick me up that I'd upload photos of him nude onto the internet." Malik chuckled and held up a flash drive.

"How'd you get those?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked back at him and Ryou.

"I have my ways." Malik shrugged and went back to typing on his laptop.

"Why would you threaten him anyways?" Ryou grabbed his make-up bag from his book bag and started to apply it.

"Marik is stalking me." Malik froze and whispered quietly. He didn't understand why he was being stalked and it terrified him. He had been stalked before and the last time that had happened he had been mentally scarred for life. That was why he didn't do any field work anymore, out of fear that he would have to deal with it again.

"Marik? Who's that?" Ryou looked at Marik and tilted his head.

"Isn't he part of the Millennium Puzzle gang?" Yugi scratched his head and sat forward.

"Yup…." Malik gulped and slowly nodded his head.

"Why would he be stalking you?" Ryou hugged Malik and rubbed his back since Malik had started to shake in fear.

"I-I don't know…."Malik hugged Ryou back and did his best to hide his tears.

"Why are you so scared?" Yugi leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Yugi…" Joey glared at him and kept on driving.

"I'm just saying. You're part of a gang and you actually hire people to stalk others for you so I don't understand that when someone stalks you why you get scared even if you have a bad experience with stalkers." Yugi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head.  
"I-I just…." Malik looked at Yugi and wiped away his tears.

"But if it bothers you so much then I'll have something done." Yugi sighed and stared threw the window next to him.

"Really?" Malik smiled a little and sat up.

"You're a member of the Duel Monsters and one of the few people I trust." Yugi nodded and smirked a little which the others could just hear the smirk in his voice, knowing he wanted something as nothing as free.

"Thank you so mu-...what's the price?" Malik smiled even more but it disappeared as soon as he realized Yugi wanted something.

"Just one thing." Yugi chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" Malik had a serious face and he got out of Ryou's hug to get his laptop.

[Time skip]

"YUGI!" Jake screamed as soon as he could see his older twin brother and stomped over to him, everyone moving out of his way. He looked like he had just seen the murderer of his entire family and was about to kill the murderer.

"H-hey Jake…." Yugi looked up at Jake with a forced smile and he was shaking. He knew why Jake was going over to him as he had actually called him and their grandpa the night before so that he could tell them that he had been able to get Atem and Yami trust him. They had planned that Jake would meet up with Yugi at the school and then make a huge scene so that Atem and Yami would pity him even more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"Huh?" Yugi tilted his head and looked at him confused.

"You live in my territory and have the nerve to date the gang leaders of the other gang?" Jake grinded his teeth and clenched his fist.

"I-I'm sorry...OW!" Yugi started to shake and fell down when Jake slapped him, hard enough to make it red.

"You better have a good reason or else I promise you won't be that innocent and pure after tonight." Jake cracked his hands and leaned down.  
"T-they found out…" Yugi whispered just loud enough for Jake to hear.

"They what? Oh you better hope I have work tonight or else you're in so much trouble." Jake grabbed Yugi's hair and yanked him up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atem spoke up, behind Jake, which made Jake looked at him and see Yami as well.

"Oh it's only you two…." Jake rolled his eyes and glared back at Yugi.

"You didn't answer us." Atem grabbed Jake's arm and noticed that Jake was shaking but didn't think about it. Jake was shaking out of fear that Atem and Yami was going to attack him and that Yugi would get mad if he messed up but he didn't let that show on his face.

"Because it's none of your business." Jake pulled away his arm and rolled his eyes.

"I think it is since that's our boyfriend." Yami growled and pulled Yugi into his embrace.

"I should care why? You already know what he is to me and I'm sure Grandpa won't like this." Jake sighed and put his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face.

"Why should we care?" Atem lifted his arm about to punch Jake but was stopped by Yugi standing in front of Jake,shaking.  
"Yugi?" Atem frowned and tilted his head.

"I need to go." Yugi's eyes were wide and filled with fake fear.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami knelt down in front of Yugi and tilted his head.  
"Hey we're talking to you!" Atem glared at Jake as he started to walk away and ignore them.

"I hate that guy." Atem growled and Yami nodded in agreement.

"C-can we just go to class?" Yugi tugged on Atem's sleeve and had tears falling down his face.

"Do you want to talk?" Yami stood up and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine...it doesn't matter anyways." Yugi shook his head and grabbed his book bag that had fallen when he was punched.

"Yugi…." Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and was surprised when he pulled away his hand.

"You don't even love me so why do you care?" Yugi glared at him and ran away, tears running even more.

[Time skip]

"Wow Yugi that was some great acting." Ryou smirked and chuckled.

"I am the president of the drama club so what do you expect." Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at his fingernails. They were sitting under a tree since they were in gym class and it was a free day. To others it looked like the two were watching Bakura, Atem, and Yami playing basketball against three other guys.

"Let's not talk about this, I don't want Atem and Yami to hear us." Yugi sighed and leaned against the tree.  
"Got it." Ryou nodded and looked up at the sky.  
"Hey Yugi?" He glanced at him and frowned.  
"Hm?" Yugi glanced at Ryou and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure what you said was smart?" Ryou crisscrossed his legs and sat up straight.

"I think it was needed since it'll make them at least care for me. They might not care that they are using me but if others ask than I can just tell them that I'm being threatened. I really don't care anyways if they never fall for me as long as they trust me." Yugi grinned evilly and chuckled.

"But what about the girl? Didn't you say you' wait until you were dating them?" Ryou tilted his head and played with his fake hair.  
"Yes and I am dating them so before I probably accidentally meet them I'm going to get her pregnant." Yugi sighed and fell back onto the grass.

"Wow I can't believe you actually are going through with it." Ryou nodded and started to braid his hair.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and glared at Ryou.

"Well it's just an old tradition that was there even before your family became a gang and you don't seem one to stick with tradition." Ryou frowned and looked away from him.

"I'm not but it seems like it'll be fun and I have to have an heir so this is the easiest way." Yugi rolled his eyes and watched the clouds move through the sky.

"You could get a wife." Ryou smirked a little as he already knew the answer he was going to get from YUgi.

"I'm gay and woman are weak." Yugi groaned and continued to stare at the sky.

"Ok….you could adopt." Ryou shrugged.

"Don't want the drama." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You could….I've got nothing." Ryou rubbed his chin and shook his head.

"Right." Yugi nodded.

"Wait if you're gay how are you going to do it?" Ryou looked down at Yugi and smirked a little.

"Guys can get it up for anyone. I won't enjoy it but all I have to do is give her my seed enough times and she's sure to get pregnant." Yugi glared at Ryou and groaned, just thinking about it made him sick.

"What if she gets an abortion?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I keep her for five months." Yugi sighed.

"Why five? Weren't you going to do just three?" Ryou played with the grass.

"Two months to make sure she gets pregnant and the other three to make sure she can't get an abortion. I was going to do three but I decided to torture them for a little longer." Yugi chuckled evilly and smirked.

"Oh….you know." Ryou frowned.

"What now?" Yugi groaned and sat up.

"If they find out it was you then…" Ryou whispered and rubbed his arm.

"They won't find out." Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at his nails like it was no big deal.

"But what if they do?" Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Then the plans ruined and I have my heir." Yugi smirked at Ryou and burst out laughing, getting a few looks from others.


End file.
